Sophisticated Beauty
Sophisticated Beauty, also referred to as Sweet Diva, are a stable in NCW. They were formed in 2015 by Selena Richardson who had just arrived in the company and did not like the type of woman wrestlers the fans wanted. She teamed up with Sakura Hagiwara & Elena Miyazawa to form the stable, and since then have been on a tyrant to dispose of all woman wrestlers they deem "are an insult to the gender". Background * Formation- 'August 2015 * '''Companies- 'NCW * 'Leader- 'Selena Richardson * 'Members- 'Sakura Hagiwara, Elena Miyazawa * 'Allies- '''None * '''Rivals- 'Asui Hikaru, Tammy Blake, Sarah Ortiz, Joan Rivera, Coco Bandicoot * '''Status- Active History NCW Debut (2015) Making there debut in August of 2015, Selena Richardson had already made her debut at Living Dangerously '15 and was in a feud with Sarah Ortiz. Her two friends from XW (formely the NCW Developmental territory) appeared soon which resulted in the official formation of the stable. To counter the 3 on one assaults, Sarah Ortiz allied herself with Frozen Rush (Asui Hikaru & Tammy Blake). The two sides came to a head at NCW NexGen where The Sophisticated beauty beat Sarah & Frozen Rush in a Trios Tag Match. It was from there that Sophisticated Beauty made it known on multiple episodes of Prime (during it's short reboot in late 2015) that their mission as a stable was to prove to the world you can be beautiful and feminine and still be successful in pro wrestling. This was a jab at what many women wrestlers in the FWM, particularly in NCW had decided to go the route of hardcore wrestling. It was also a jab at the women wrestlers in real life WWE at the time for many where still merely eye candy and not being placed on a even playing field like the ones in NXT. This garnered the Sophisticated Beauty major heat from the NCW audience, who are all supporters of hardcore wrestling. NCW Women's Tag Team Championship (2015-present) Frozen Rush looked to get revenge for their loss at NexGen, resulting in a match for the NCW Women's Tag Team Championships at WrestleWars III. Sakura & Elena shocked many when they ended up winning the championship. Since then, they have defended it at the Three Year Anniversary Show. That same night, Sakura & Elena attempted to start a fight with Coco backstage, but were only ignored by the veteran who was more focused on her match with Joan Rivera later in the night. On the 1/14/16 debut episode of NCW Electric, Coco confronted Sophisticated Beauty and warned them not to pick a fight with her. The following week, Sakura Hagiwara faced off against Joan Rivera (who had bad mouthed Sophisticated Beauty the week prior), a match that went to a no contest when Elena & Selena interfered. Coco Bandicoot came to the aid of her rival and cleared the ring of all three women from Sophisticated Beauty, but received a Gamer Kick from Joan who stated "I don't need help!". In Wrestling Finishers: Signatures: Theme Song: * "Beautiful Dreamer" by Kyōko Narumi Championships & Accomplishments NCW * NCW Women's Tag Team Championship- 2 times, current (Sakura Hagiwara & Elena Miyazawa) * NCW World Women's Championship- 1 time, current (Selena Richardson) Category:Fiction Wrestling Stables